


You Don’t Need To Worry About Me, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: What if Danny had been the one shot on the plane?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Don’t Need To Worry About Me, Babe:

*Summary: What if Danny had been the one shot on the plane?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was busy trying to keep with everything that he missed, since he had the liver transplantation, courtesy of Commander Steve McGarrett, His partner, & lover. The Blond owes so much to him, & will pay him back for it.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was making sure that his golden adonis has everything that he needs. The Hunky Brunette was waiting on him hand, & foot, til he was better. The Former Seal recovered quickly, & was able to help Danny with his recovery.

 

But, Lately, Steve was being overbearing, & overprotective during the time Danny was recovering, & returned to work. It was driving him crazy, til one day, The Five-O Commander pushes him over the edge. They were on the field, & Steve took a bullet meant for Danny.

 

“I can’t believe that you did that !”, he exclaimed at the love of his life. He was beyond pissed, & ready to rip him a new one for this latest stunt. But, When he saw his expression, He calmed down for a bit, & listened to what Steve had to say.

 

“I am so sorry, Danno, I just couldn’t stand by, & let you get shot, I have a trust you, & abandonment issues, You are the best thing that ever happened to me”, as he lets out his emotions. Danny completely understood, & said this to him.

 

“You don’t need to worry about me, Babe”, The Loudmouth Detective reassured him. Steve smiled small, as he knew it. “We are forever, There is no turning back for us”. The Former Seal nodded, showing that he agreed with him. “I love you so much”, Danny concludes, as he kissed, & hugged him tightly, Steve kissed him back passionately.

 

“I love you so much too, Danno, I am so glad that you are in my life”, Steve said with a bigger smile on his face. “I am glad too, Babe, That you are in my life too, Come on, Dinner on me, Let’s have some fun for a change”, They walked out hand in hand, & on their way to their favorite restaurant.

 

The End.


End file.
